


stillness

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Don't read this if you haven't seen Endgame yet, Gen, Nick Fury Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose them.But deep down, Nick Fury knew that if anyone was going to save the universe it was going to be two of his favorite pseudo children.





	stillness

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose them.

But deep down, Nick Fury knew that if anyone was going to save the universe it was going to be two of his favorite pseudo children.

When he came back from being dusted, his hopes lifted when his eye landed upon Carol—though he was confused at her new haircut, but he figured he’d asked about that at a more appropriate time—, but dread quickly filled him the moment he saw Tony snap his fingers. Nick’s heart clenched. Despite him always presenting a tough demeanor, it broke for a quick moment.

“ _No_ ,” he had said to himself. Nick knew what the outcome of Tony’s action was going to be. No baseline human would be able to survive the power that all six infinity stones held. When his eye landed on Tony, he felt his heart break.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose him.

When Nick learned that Natasha sacrificed herself to get the soul stone, more pain filled him.

“ _Sounds just like Natasha_ ,” he replied to Clint as he patted him on the shoulder and left to mourn more in private.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose her.

After Tony’s funeral, Nick returned back to his own home. A sigh escaped his mouth and he rubbed a hand over his face. The universe was saved. They won. He should be happy that Thanos was defeated.

But he couldn’t be. He lost Natasha and Tony. Two big pains in the ass, but they were _his_ pains in the ass. They were two pains that he viewed as his own children. Sure, he still had Carol, Maria, and Clint, but it just wasn’t the same without Natasha and Tony. His family wasn’t whole anymore.

A part of him hoped that this was all a fever dream and that they were still alive, but the more realistic part of him knew it was true. They really were gone. And for a moment everything was still.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose them.

Nick removed one of the framed photos that hung on his bedroom wall. It was a photo of him, Natasha, and Tony at one of their monthly get togethers that they, Clint, and Maria always had when the Avengers had first formed. It was a rare candid moment of the three of them laughing. Nick doesn’t remember what they were laughing at, but he was glad that the moment was captured. A sad smile appeared on his face as he kept looking on fondly at the photo, trying to remember that night.

Nick hung the photo back up, scoffed, and shook his head fondly. “You two are the most biggest self-sacrificing idiots I have ever met, but the universe thanks you for what the two of you have done. I just wish it didn’t have to be you two that I lost.”

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose them.

But that’s just the thing. It did end like that. He did lose them. And Nick didn’t know how to handle the stillness in this moment.


End file.
